ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Inner Universe
Lyrics Original Russian Version '' Ангелы и демоны кружили надо мной Рассекали тернии и млечные пути * Не знает счастья только тот, Кто его зова понять не смог… Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris I am calling, calling now Spirits rise and falling Собой остаться дольше… Calling, calling, in the depth of longing Собой остаться дольше… Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris Stand alone… Where was life when it had a meaning… Stand alone… Nothing's real anymore and… '' Бесконечный бег… Пока жива я могу стараться на лету не упасть, Не разучиться мечтать… любить… Бесконечный бег… Calling, calling now, for the place of knowing There's more that what can be linked Calling, calling now, never will I look away For what life has left for me Yearning, yearning, for what's left of loving Собой остаться дольше… Calling, calling now, spirits rise and falling… Собой остаться дольше… Calling, calling, in the depth of longing… Собой остаться дольше… Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris Romanized Russian Version '' Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot, Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog… Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris I am calling, calling now Spirits rise and falling Soboy ostat'sya dol'she… Calling, calling, in the depth of longing Soboy ostat'sya dol'she… Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris Stand alone… Where was life when it had a meaning… Stand alone… Nothing's real anymore and… Beskoneshnyj beg… Poka zhiva, ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast' Nauchitsya mechtat'… lyubit'… Beskoneshnyj beg… Calling, calling now, for the place of knowing There's more than what can be linked Calling, calling now, never will I look away For what life has left for me Yearning, yearning, for what's left of loving Soboy ostat'sya dol'she… Calling, calling now, spirits rise and falling… Soboy ostat'sya dol'she… Calling, calling, in the depth of longing… Soboy ostat'sya dol'she… Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris Mana du vortes, mana du vortes Aeria gloris, aeria gloris '' English Translation '' Angels and demons were circling above me Swishing through the thorns and galaxies. Only the one doesn't know happiness, Who couldn't understand its call… Watch in awe, watch in awe Heavenly glory, heavenly glory Watch in awe, watch in awe Heavenly glory, heavenly glory I am calling, calling now Spirits rise and falling To stay myself longer… Calling, calling, in the depth of longing To stay myself longer… Watch in awe, watch in awe Heavenly glory, heavenly glory Stand alone… Where was life when it had a meaning… Stand alone… Nothing's real anymore and… Endless run… While I'm alive, I can try not to fall while flying To learn how to dream… to love… Endless run… Calling, calling, for the place of knowing There's more than what can be linked Calling, calling now, never will I look away For what life has left for me Yearning, yearning, for what's left of loving To stay myself longer… Calling, calling now, spirits rise and falling… To stay myself longer… Calling, calling, in the depth of longing… To stay myself longer… Watch in awe, watch in awe Heavenly glory, heavenly glory Watch in awe, watch in awe Heavenly glory, heavenly glory '' Notes * In this line the sung lyrics between Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, and the song on the OST deviate: Sung on the OST is actually the line: "Рассекали тернии и млечные пути (Rassyekali tyernii i mlyechnyye puti)". Credits *CD: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. **Track: 11 * Composer: Yoko Kanno * Vocals: Origa and Ben Del Maestro Category:Songs Category:Stand Alone Complex O.S.T.